My Love For You
by joyparadise
Summary: Ketika Sungmin mulai lelah dengan hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah Sungmin akan menyerah? Apakah Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan Sungmin agar tetap disisinya? KyuMin.BL


_**MY LOVE FOR YOU**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Others

Warning : BL, Typos, DLDR.

_**Sepasang kekasih tak harus selalu berjalan beriringan, **_

_**asal hati mereka sejalan untuk meraih tujuan yang sama.**_

Sungmin, pemuda yang mendapati julukan Bunny Boy karena kadar keimutan wajahnya itu sedang terduduk di sofa yang ada di ruang latihan. Saat ini Super Junior sedang mengadakan berbagai persiapan untuk _comeback_ album ketujuh mereka yang berjudul Mamacita. Saat ini latihan sedang dihentikan karena para member sedang beristirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaga mereka yang hilang. Berbagai macam hal dilakukan oleh para member, ada yang makan, ada yang bercanda dengan para _hyung dan dongsaeng, _ada pula yang mengisi waktu membuka social media. Namun Sungmin hanya duduk sendiri di sofa sambil memainkan tab putih miliknya. Ia menggeser-geser layar dihadapannya dengan penuh perasaan bosan, sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuka portal berita online. Di situ, secara tidak sengaja, Sungmin menemukan postingan "8 tanda kekasih anda ingin putus". Penasaran akan hal itu, ia mencoba untuk membaca.

Dalam postingan tersebut, pada poin pertama disebutkan "**Mulai malas untuk diajak bertemu**." Sungmin mencoba memahami arti dalam kalimat tersebut. Dalam hati Sungmin beranggapan bahwa yang dimaksud bertemu adalah memiliki _quality time_ berdua. Setelah merenungkan kalimat tersebut, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun, yang tak lain adalah dongsaengnya di Super Junior sekaligus mantan _roommate_-nya. Semenjak ia dan Kyuhyun tidak tidur dalam satu kamar lagi, dan Kyuhyun mendapat banyak job untuk musikal dan mengisi _soundtrack_, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk dijangkau. Memiliki waktu hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun terasa seperti hal langka bagi Sungmin. Menyadari hal itu, kepedihan terasa di hati Sungmin. Poin pertama sesuai dengan hubungan mereka, apakah itu artinya Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya yang telah dibina selama delapan tahun?

Penasaran dengan poin selanjutnya, Sungmin mencoba menggeser layar tabnya ke bawah. Pada poin kedua tertulis "**Banyak alasan jika diajak bertemu.**" Pikiran Sungmin kembali melayang pada kejadian yang lalu, kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang disibukkan dengan musikal Singin' In The Rain-nya. Pada hari terakhir penampilan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengirim pesan untuk segera pulang ke dorm saat musikal telah usai. Saat itu Sungmin tidak bisa datang menonton musikal Kyuhyun karena ia juga disibukkan dengan persiapan musikal Vampire-nya. Sungmin ingin sekali melepas rindu dengan Kyuhyun, sekadar makan malam berdua atau minum wine bersama, sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang untuk musikalnya itu.

Sungmin mencoba menghubungi handphonenya tetapi tidak diangkat, ia mengirim pesan juga tidak di balas. Saat Sungmin sudah melakukan panggilan ke dua puluh, Kyuhyun baru mengangkat, itupun terkesan terburu-buru. Tanpa salam, tanpa ucapan sayang, dan belum selesai Sungmin mengutarakan niatnya, Kyuhyun sudah menolak dengan alasan ia akan ada _party_ dengan para pemain musikal. Sungmin menyerah, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian, manager yang tadi mengantar Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba memasuki _dorm_. Sungmin langsung menanyakan mengenai _party_ itu, tetapi sang manager menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu kalau ada _party_. Sungmin terkejut, perasaan sedih menyelimuti hatinya. Apakah Kyuhyun berbohong padanya? Sungmin kembali mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun menanyakan mengenai hal itu. Tetapi apa jawaban Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun kembali beralasan bahwa ia akan menjenguk eommanya yang sakit.

Setengah jam kemudian, bel pintu dorm lantai sebelas berbunyi, Sungmin satu-satunya manusia yang ada di dorm selain manager, melihat layar intercom untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat ia lihat bahwa yang datang adalah Cho Eommonim yang datang. Saat Sungmin mengklarifikasi tentang berita sakitnya Cho Eommonim, ia hanya tertawa dan mengelus rambut Sungmin. Cho Eommonim berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan mungkin Kyuhyun hanya bercanda. Hati Sungmin perih saat mendengar hal itu, semudah itukah Kyuhyun menjadikannya bahan bercandaan dengan berbagai alasan penolakan?

Penasaran dengan poin ketiga, Sungmin kembali menggeser tabnya ke bawah. "**Menjadi jarang telfon atau jarang SMS**" terpampang di layar tab Sungmin. Hal ini membawa Sungmin untuk flashback kejadian-kejadian satu tahun terakhir ini. Satu tahun terakhir ini Kyuhyun sangat jarang menelfon dan mengirim pesan padanya. Dulu saat hubungan mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya, apabila sedang tidak bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa mengirimi dua puluh sampai empat puluh pesan per hari, apalagi jika Kyuhyun sedang berada di luar negeri untuk keperluan pekerjaan bersama Super Junior KRY atau untuk musikal. Bahkan setiap dua jam sekali Kyuhyun pasti menelfon menanyakan kabar,sudah makan atau belum, atau sekedar bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin. Ya memang romantis, tapi itu dulu, keadaan sudah berbalik sekarang. Jangankan menelfon atau mengirimi pesan, ditelpon sampai puluhan kali baru diangkat. Pesan juga tidak pernah dibalas. Apakah itu artinya Kyuhyun memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya?

Poin yang keempat adalah "**Ketika bertemu secara langsung, dia tidak menatap mata anda.** Padahal menatap mata anda merupakan kebiasaan baginya." Poin ini mengingatkan Sungmin pada saat Kyuhyun sakit satu minggu yang lalu. Saat itu, Sungmin yang mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun sakit, langsung pulang ke dorm, padahal latihan musikalnya belum benar-benar selesai, tapi karena Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, maka ia bertekad untuk pulang lebih dulu. Sungmin membawakan bubur ke kamar Kyuhyun, dan berniat untuk menyuapinya. Namun tanpa ragu-ragu Kyuhyun menolak, dan ia menghindari tatapan mata Sungmin. Selain itu, beberapa hari terakhir ini juga Kyuhyun selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Sungmin. Bukankah selama ini para ELF yang mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat pancaran cinta yang sangat besar dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin? Jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau memberi tatapan itu lagi, apakah bisa disebut bahwa cintanya untuk Sungmin juga sudah hilang? Bisakah Sungmin meyakini hal itu?

Poin yang selanjutnya adalah "**Cuek.**" Selama ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat sangat peduli satu sama lain. Mereka tak akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka sakit atau sedih. Mereka juga berusaha selalu ada saat satu diantara mereka membutuhkan dukungan atau hanya sekedar membutuhkan teman bicara. Namun empat hari yang lalu saat Sungmin pingsan di ruang latihan karena kelahan dan anemianya kambuh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berbuat apapun. Bahkan para member juga terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak biasa. Bahkan saat itu Eunhyuk sangat benci dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk, salah satu teman terdekat Sungmin, sudah mempercayakan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, tapi bisa-bisanya ia mengkhianati kepercayaan Eunhyuk di depan matanya sendiri?

Sungmin melanjutkan membaca poin yang keenam, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat sesak. Poin itu berbunyi "**Dia melepaskan tangan anda ketika anda menyentuhnya.**" Saat itu, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk melamun di sofa yang terletak di depan televisi. Saat itu kebetulan hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tidak memiliki jadwal. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan duduk di sebelah namja jangkung itu. Sungmin sangat rindu diperlakukan manis oleh Kyuhyun, walaupun ia juga pria, tetapi siapa sih yang tidak ingin diperlakukan manis oleh kekasih sendiri? Pria maupun wanita pasti sangat ingin diperlakukan manis oleh kekasih mereka. Sungmin menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, lalu menautkan jari-jari lentiknya dengan jari-jari besar Kyuhyun. Namun belum dua menit berjalan, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan tautan itu, dan memasuki kamar. Sungmin yang terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun mencoba menyusul ke kamarnya, tetapi apa yang didapatinya? Pintu kamar itu dikunci. Hal itu jelas mematikan harapan Sungmin yang ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah ingin menutup situs itu, tetapi rasa penasaran yang besar menggelayuti hatinya. Ia memutuskan membaca poin selanjutnya, yaitu poin ke ketujuh yang berbunyi "**Menyembunyikan sesuatu di hanphone atau sosial media.**" Sungmin teringat saat handphone Kyuhyun tertinggal di meja makan. Sungmin yang saat itu sedang mendapatkan giliran untuk mencuci piring, menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara getaran di meja makan. Saat ia mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal, ia merasa bingung. Apakah ia harus memberi tahu pada Kyuhyun atau langsung mengangkat saja. Walaupun mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat menghargai privasi masing-masing, jadi mereka tidak akan membuka pesan atau mengangkat telfon tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya langsung. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga sudah mencoba memberi tahu Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keluar kamar meskipun pintunya sudah diketuk berkali-kali, pintu kamarnya juga terkunci jadi Sungmin tidak bisa masuk. Karena dering telfon yang terus berbunyi, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengangkat, karena di handphone hanya tertera nomor, maka Sungmin tidak tahu siapa penelfon itu.

Namun belum sampai Sungmin berbicara di telfon, ada orang yang merebut handphone yang digenggamnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin sangat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun mengapa ia mengangkat telfon itu tetapi Kyuhyun langsung marah dan mengatakan "Bukankah dari awal kita berkomitmen untuk tidak mengganggu privasi masing-masing min? Kenapa kau langgar kesepakatan kita? Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Sungmin tentu saja sangat sedih diperlakukan seperti ini. Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa "Kyuhyunnie-nya yang dulu" tidak seperti sekarang.

Poin kedelapan adalah "**Jarang mengatakan sayang.**" Sungmin kembali mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai atau menyayanginya. Itu sudah terasa sangat lama bahkan sampai Sungmin tidak dapat mengingat kapan hal itu terakhir kali terjadi. Dulu hampir setiap jam Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya, mengingat hal itu Sungmin tersenyum miris, apakah rasa itu sudah tidak ada? Apakah Kyuhyun mulai berhenti mencintainya? Apakah Kyuhyun ingin mengambil "jalan yang lebih normal" dan memutuskan untuk mengingkari komitmen mereka?

Hati Sungmin yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai perasaan buruk membuat Sungmin menjadi sedih. Setelah selesai latihan nanti, ia bertekad untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, berbicara dari hati ke hati, dan Sungmin juga sudah bertekad apabila hubungan ini terlalu menyakiti banyak pihak termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri, maka siap tidak siap Sungmin akan mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Latihan siang hari itu sudah selesai, bahkan saat ini sudah mejelang sore. Di tempat latihan tadi, Sungmin sudah berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau berbicara berdua saja, memang sulit membujuk Kyuhyun jika itu bukan keinginannya sendiri, tetapi dengan segala macam usaha, akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia walaupun dengan berat hati.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar Sungmin dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Walaupun seluruh member mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua, tapi Sungmin tidak suka jika semua member tahu mereka sedang memiliki masalah. Sungmin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencampur-adukkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Ia hanya ingin masalah ini hanya diketahui mereka berdua dan diselesaikan hanya oleh mereka berdua juga.

"Kyu, aku tahu mungkin kau keberatan harus bicara berdua denganku, tapi aku ingin meluruskan semua ini agar tidak menjadi salah paham. Aku juga tidak mau hubungan kita terus-menerus seperti ini." ungkap Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti tidak mengenalimu lagi. Kau bukan Kyunnieku yang dulu. Sikapmu terlalu jauh berubah sampai aku sendiri tidak mengenal siapa orang yang mengisi hatiku ini."

"..."

"Kyu, apakah kau masih ingat dengan komitmen kita dulu saat kita baru saja menjalin hubungan? Kau pernah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri, bahkan kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk jangan pernah menyerah dengan hubungan kita. Apakah kau ingat itu Kyu?"

"..."

"Aku sebagai seorang Lee Sungmin, tidak ingin menyerah, kau tahu bahwa aku tipe orang yang sangat melindungi apapun yang aku miliki sekalipun itu hanya seekor anjing. Aku tidak mudah melepaskan apapun yang telah memberi kenangan manis di hatiku."

"..."

"Namun aku berpikir, semenjak aku menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan hatiku untukmu, dalam hidupku tidak ada yang lebih penting dari dirimu. Bahkan terkadang aku melupakan orang tuaku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa lupa padamu Cho Kyuhyun.''

"..."

"Aku sedih melihatmu tidak bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Aku mendampingimu bukan hanya untuk mencari kesenanganku sendiri, tetapi juga untukmu Kyuhyun. Dulu aku merasa setidaknya aku berguna dihidupmu, tetapi semakin lama aku merasa hubungan ini semakin hambar. Aku tidak tahu arah tujuan kita kemana? Semakin lama kita tidak saling melengkapi satu sama lain, tetapi menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku rasa hubungan ini sudah tidak sehat Kyu."

"..."

"Aku sangat ingin mendampingimu sampai nanti, sampai entah kapan, bahkan kalau bisa sampai kau tidak bisa menyebut namamu sendiri, tapi aku rasa hubungan ini hanya diperjuangkan oleh satu pihak, yang membara dalam hubungan ini hanya satu pihak. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang aku simpan untukmu, mungkin kalau aku jabarkan dalam kata-kata, itu baru selesai saat Wookie sudah setinggi Zhou Mi." Air mata Sungmin meleleh, tetapi secepat kilat ia menghapusnya.

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini di depanmu, aku tidak tahu mengapa air mata ini mengalir begitu saja, padahal aku sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya hehe.." Sungmin masih berucap sambil mengusap lelehan air matanya.

"Mungkin hubungan ini harus disembuhkan. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita sama-sama introspeksi diri agar kita menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. Setelah hal ini, kau tidak boleh canggung denganku. Apapun bantuan yang kau butuhkan, aku akan selalu berusaha membantu. Kau harus jadi pria hebat jangan jadi pria cengeng seperti hyungmu ini.." Sungmin diam untuk beberapa menit. Ia menundukan kepala, sebenarnya untuk menutupi lelehan air matanya. Sungmin memperbolehkan dirinya menjadi cengeng hanya untuk hari ini, kedepannya tidak akan ada lagi tangisan-tangisan seperti ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Kyu, jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu banyak bermain game hingga begadang, jangan lupa minum obat jerawat dari dokter. Kau harus banyak makan buah, kau tidak boleh membantah apa yang dikatakan hyung-hyungmu. Kau harus semakin dewasa mulai dari sekarang."

"Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan aku tidak bisa mendampingimu dengan posisiku yang seperti sekarang, tapi jika kau sudah yakin dan mantap, jika kau merasa membutuhkanku lagi, kau boleh kembali padaku Kyuhyun-ah. Hatiku tidak akan pernah tertutup untukmu dan juga tidak akan pernah terbuka untuk orang lain." Sungmin berjalan dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun, ia melepas cicncin yang selama ini selalu melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya, dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk sementara ini aku kembalikan pengikat kita padamu, untuk sementara aku melepaskan diri darimu Kyuhyun-ah. Jika sudah saatnya tiba, jika kau merasa masih ingin didampingi olehku, ikatlah aku lagi dengan cincin ini."

"Kyuhyun-ah, sepasang kekasih tak harus selalu berjalan beriringan, asal hati mereka sejalan untuk meraih tujuan yang sama. Jika hati mereka tidak sejalan, mungkin mereka bisa mencari jalan pintas untuk meraih tujuan yang sama." Sungmin berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Jadilah Kyuhyunie yang jahil seperti biasanya, ok?" Sungmin berucap penuh dengan keramahan dan aegyonya, air mata yang tadi mengalir entah hilang kemana.

Saat sedang menutup pintu kamar, berjalan dua langkah menuju dapur, Sungmin mendengar suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dengan suara yang keras, dan terdengar teriakan namanya.

"Minimi!" Kyuhyun berlari menuju Sungmin dengan raut muka merah padam, kemudian langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan penuh sayang.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku Minimi."

TBC


End file.
